Magnetic resonance wireless charging employs a magnetic coupling between a transmit (Tx) coil and a receive (Rx) coil. When current flows through a conductor, such as a Tx coil, magnetic field is created. When a second conductor, such as a Rx is disposed within a proximity of the magnetic field, current is generated and flows within the second conductor.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.